Lazer Love
by BlondeVeo
Summary: NEW STORY! Bulma is the School geek with a huge crush on Vegeta who is the school jock who works at the local Lazer zone Ultimate Lazer tag! What happens when the two have a hot passion moment in the dark at a small party? BV ALOT! GChi too a little.
1. Prologue

**_Hello all my faithful readers I have an important yea IMPORTANT thought to make!_**

**_If anyone truly likes my first story (Trapped Love) then please address me for I am thinking of quitting it. I guess I think I made every thing move too fast and Bulma was too big of a baby in that story so I am writing a whole new one. Maybe if I get enough EMAILS to persuade me to continue trapped love then maybe I would. Other than that I hope you like my new Story!_**

****

**Disclaimer-I do not own sniffs Dragon Ball Z Even though eyes start to water I would really really like too. brakes down and cries uncontrollably**

_ Prologue_

'5 more minuets Bulma you can do it. Come on just 5 more minuets filled with this hell and its over!' Bulma almost screamed at the digital clock hanging in her Algebra class.

Today was her first day as a senior at Orange Star High and she was only 5 minuets away from it all being over. Bulma Briefs is the daughter of the multibillionaire Mr. Briefs who owns Capsule Corporation. She is one of the smartest women ever on earth and is considered to be the school 'geek' along with her best friend Chichi.

"For crying out loud! Just kill me know!" She screamed when the clock moved 1 minuet. It was accidental of course and as a result her whole class went silent and turned towards her. They all started to whisper and stare at her.

'Shit!' Bulma groaned and grabbed her bag to fill with her books and papers when a paper plane hit her ear. She grabbed it out of her long blue hair and crumpled it up into a ball.

While turning her head she mustered up the meanest glare she could and shot it right at the wise ass behind her. She didn't need some other fag craping on her already horrible day!

But it was him. The biggest Jock in school, the hottest guy within 50 billion miles. Vegeta. Her glare instantly softened into a longing stare, and she just sat there turned in her chair looking at him.

Vegeta Oiji, the jock of the school, the most wanted guy around stopped his conversations with his friends when he felt eyes on him. He glanced up and never had he seen such blue eyes.

Right in front of him staring was the most beautiful girl in his grade. She was just staring at him. She was also the biggest 'geek' in his grade too. He suddenly remembered his social status and sneered at her.

"Hey Bitch take a fricken picture!" He then went back to his conversations with his friends.

Bulma's eyes widened in shock, when she herd that. She spun around in her desk as fast as she could and sighed.

'God I always do that when I see him!' She mentally scolded her self and pulled her head into her arms. 'Damn why do guys like him have to be so hot!' She looked up when the bell rang and waited for all the other students to walk out.

Vegeta walked out last and pulled back behind a locker when he was once out of the room.

Bulma got up sighed again before a huge smile punched itself onto her face.

"Finally! My first Day of HELL is Over!" She screamed and ran out of the room. She felt like she could click her heels.

Vegeta chuckled as he herd her scream in delight and run from the room. Then he walked away. He had some things to think about………..

**_SO? SO? SO? WHAT DID YOU THINK?_**

**_Well I think it is the perfect start! Tsume email me soon!_**

**_BlondeVeo_**

**_REVIEW OR DIE!  
LOL JK!_**


	2. Party Invite

**_Sorry I know not many people have read this story so far but trust me it will be GREAT!_**

**_So please continue reading!_**

**Chapter 1**

** Party Invite!**

"Hey watch it freak!" Bulma was pushed yet again into another locker. She was still on her way to her locker so she could go home for the weekend but every one seemed to be in her way. Or she was just in every body else's way…

Finally squeezing out of a crowd of preppies she fell right in front of her locker. "Yea I made!" She smiled proudly and got up off the floor. Standing up she brushed off her butt and opened her locker. Every thing was nice and organized.

She grabbed her purse and filled her back pack with the books she needed for homework that weekend.

"BULMA! OH BULMA!" Chichi Bulma's best friend sprinted down the now less crowded hall way and grabbed her friend into a huge hug. Bulma dropped her bag spilling every thing out and cursed silently.

"Hi Chi what's going on? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Bulma let out a huge breath when ChiChi released her.

ChiChi opened her locker right next to Bulma's and smiled proudly.

"You will never guess what happened! Goku asked me out!" She screamed in delight and did a little twirl in front of her friend.

"That's great Chi! I'm so happy for you! You two have liked each other for a long time now. I was wondering when you tow would get together."Bulma gave her friend a quick hug then turned back to her locker.

'Now that she has a boyfriend I'll be all alone. Let alone the fact that she is now DATING the second biggest jock in the school!' Bulma put on a sad face and shut her locker.

ChiChi shut her locker too and looked at her friend. "Oh Bulma I am so sorry I didn't realize. Don't worry I wont forget about you! I am still here!" ChiChi grabbed her friend around the shoulders and gave her an awkward hug. Then suddenly-

"CHICHI! BABY THERE YOU ARE!" Goku was running down the hallway towards his girlfriend and her friend, along with Vegeta jogging with behind him.

"GOKU!" ChiChi screamed and gave a huge hug and kiss.

Bulma bent down to pick up her things that were still scattered on the floor 'please, God! Chi can be a hypocrite sometimes!' Goku and ChiChi finally released each other and were now cooing at each other when Bulma went to reach for her favorite purple pen. She grabbed it when

"OW!" Bulma screeched in pain as and orange and black tenishoe stepped on her hand. She pulled her hand our from under the shoe and looked up. "Watch where your stepping you jerk!" She screamed then stood.

Vegeta watched her stand, his eyes slowly following her. He didn't mean to step on her fingers!

"It's not my fault you spilled your shit all over the floor woman!" Vegeta yelled right back at her.

"Now stop you two!Vegeta and I have happy news for you." Goku said stepping in between their hateful glares. Vegeta smirked and his eyes gleamed. He liked this woman. She had a temper just like him. I guess his idea was a good one for inviting her too.

Bulma "hmphed" And turned towards Goku.

"Oh what is it Honey! I want to know!" ChiChi locked her arm on his and jumped like a little kid.

"Chill wench he's getting to it" Vegeta stopped her frantic yelling.

Goku pulled to envelopes out of his pocket and gave one to each girl. They opened them and gasped.

"No way! You don't really want US to go do you?" Bulma looked and the two jocks in surprise but you could see the joy in her eyes.

"Oh! How fun! Thank you Goku!" ChiChi yelled happily and jumped into Goku's arms.

And again they started making out.

"Vegeta what is this for?" Bulma turned to Vegeta.

"There will be a party at Ultra Zone tonight and only invited people get to come. Those who work there, Kakkarot and I get to invite one guest and everybody there plays lazar tag and eats, dances, what have you." Vegeta finished his sentence with a smirk when he saw Bulma's sad face.

"Then there must be a mistake because I know YOU wouldn't invite ME." Bulma looked up at him with distrust.

"Your right! I wouldn't invite a little freak like you!" He lied. I invited Ashley Jolsing. (Which wasn't a lie Goku really did invite Bulma and ChiChi) Kakkarot just got to invite an extra person because he has been working extra time." He looked up at Goku and noticed he and his new 'woman' and him were finishing their hot little session.

"Oh…I see" Bulma sighed inwardly and glanced sadly at her friend. Of course, everybody knew Ashley and Vegeta were the two most popular people in the school. It's obvious he would invite her. She had herd rumors of them getting together occasionally and have a good 'ride.'

"Kakkarot we need to get back to practice, coach will kick our asses if we're late again!"

Vegeta ran back to the field.

"Its True I was working extra time so I got to invite another person. And since your ChiChi's best friend then I thought it would be good if you came too." Goku said as he put ChiChi down .

Bulma hoisted her backpack up with a grunt and started walking towards the door.

Goku and ChiChi watched her walk away.

"Goku honey you better get back to practice" She gave Goku a quick kiss and ran after Bulma."

Goku shrugged and ran away. He really did want to be friends with Bulma and he really did want to invite her. So why did she get mad?

"Bulma! What's wrong?" ChiChi yelled while catching up to Bulma.

Bulma stopped and turned to her best friend. Tears were swelling up in her eyes.

"Don't you see Chi! He's only inviting me because you're going out with him!"Bulma slumped to the ground.

"No your wrong Bulma!" ChiChi rubbed her back. She hated it that she and her friend were geeks but now a door was opened.

"He told me he wanted to get to know you! And he is trying to look for a man for ya." Chi smiled and stood back up.

Bulma stopped crying and stood with a small smile.

"Really he wants to be my friend?" Bulma asked.

"Yea he told me this morning. Now come on lets go to your house and get ready for tonight!" They laughed and walked to Bulma's red Jetta.

On the way they passed the foot ball field while the practice was going on.

Vegeta looked up from his position when he saw them walk by. He gazed at Bulma and her beautiful body. Wait were those tears in her eyes? He didn't have time to think as another player tackled him and slammed him from the ground.

"Jesus!"

After practice Goku and he went to his house to get ready for the party. Something told him it was going to be a very interesting night.

**_Well how was that! I will be updating soon!_**

**_REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU!_**

**_BlondeVeo2_**


	3. Kiss me again

**_This Chapter is dedicated to Arashi my newest email buddy! Hey Arashi!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2**

**Kiss Me again

* * *

**

**BULMA'S HOUSE**

"Chi! Are you done yet!" Bulma yelled while knocking on her bathroom door. "We are going to be in the dark the whole time. Nobody is even going to see your hair."

"Well you don't know Goku like I know him! He will notice even in the dark! So there!" Was the only response Bulma got.

Bulma sighed and walked back into her walk in closet. She really didn't have a clue what to wear. She had on a pair of tight dark blue jeans and I plain black t-shirt. She thought is would help her blend in to the dark. Then to finish it off a plain old ponytail.

..But Chi was wearing a tight black skirt and a dull pink tank top. And was doing her hair all gorgeous…

Looking up she glanced at her numerous outfits and shoes hanging everywhere.

'Its not like I don't have a lot to choose from…but if we are going to be running around I don want to waste a perfectly good outfit. Oh!"

Bulma stopped in front of a black tank top that had a pair of scissors printed in the front that was hardly noticeable in the dark.

"Yea! I can just put this on instead of this ugly shirt, and let my hair down and I'll look just fine!" She jumped for joy then changed shirts.

"Bulma?" ChiChi opened the door to the closet and peeked in. "Oh Bulma you look beautiful!" ChiChi Whipped open the door and went to stand next to her friend and look at herself in the full length mirror.

"Damn Chi, we look good!" Bulma laughed and ran out of the closet.

"Yea I know!" ChiChi ran out of the closet two and picked up her dark blue pumps and slipped her feet into them.

Bulma sat on her bed and put on her navy blue chuckies and stood with her purse. "You ready for this party cuz we couldn't look any better!" Both girls nodded and ran to the garage.

**VEGETA'S HOUSE**

Vegeta grabbed a bottle of shampoo and gooped it into his hair. He lathered it up and started to rinse. It was almost time for the party and he only had a few minuets left thanks to Kakarot taking a half hour in the bathroom! 'God you would think he was a woman for damn sake!' He finished his shower stepped out and got dressed.

He walked out of the bathroom in black baggy jeans, a navy blue wife beater and some black vans. Damn! He looked good too!Goku was sitting on Vegeta's bad playing play station, while waiting for his friend.

"Kakarot how do I look?" He asked his friend while wiping some cotton off his shirt.

Goku looked up from his video game and smirked idiotically "Hey 'Geta you trying to impress someone? You've never asked me that before." Goku started laughing and turned off his game.

"Shut up you idiot!" Vegeta yelled and stomped downstairs to the garage with a laughing Goku following him.

**THE PARTY! **

Bulma and ChiChi pulled up the parking lot and stepped out of the car. They could hear music from the lobby and people were forming a line outside the doors.

"Wow! This looks like a lot of fun! Don't you think Chi? Chi?...ChiChi?" Bulma looked around for her friend who had just disappeared . "HEY! Where the hell did she go!" Bulma started walking towards the door to the party and continued looking around.

"GOKU!" Bulma's head snapped in the direction of the employee doors and saw ChiChi, Goku, and Vegeta. ChiChi and Goku were hugging and Goku was complimenting her hair. 'Oh my god!' Bulma stopped looking at her friends and turned to the hottie behind them. Bulma just stood there staring at him, and maybe drooling. Never had she seen him in such sexy clothes before. He looked damn just as hot as her!

Vegeta looked away from his friend and harpy and turned to the blue haired beauty behind them. He felt her gaze on him, and saw indeed she was staring at him…again!

'Well,' he thought gazing at her beautiful body himself. 'She looks pretty damn hot herself.'

"Woman, what the hell are you looking at?" Vegeta yelled trying to stop her staring. It was driving him crazy! God he wanted to just-

"Hey! Shut up you dick!" Bulma yelled and grabbed her friend from Goku. "ChiChi come on we are going in now!" Bulma dragged ChiChi behind her and entered the building.

"Vegeta!" Goku whined. " Do you always have to do that? Now I will have to find my ChiChi in the dark!" Goku slumped in side the building and continued pouting.

'Damn! She looked good!' That was Vegeta's thought while following his friend. He didn't even hear Goku tell him to pick the green lazers so they can be on the opposite side of the girls…He grabbed a different one…

"Hey Chi! Wait Hold on-Hey move your ass!" Bulma yelled across a crowd of people trying to grab their lazers, while trying to grab one for herself.

"Bulma! Grab a blue- Hey don't touch me- grab a BLUE! Lazer!" ChiChi was pushed into the battle zone, which was pitch black and was slowly filling with hyper party guests.

Bulma heard her and went to grab the last blue one when a hand shot out and snagged it.

"Sorry honey, Beauty before age." Ashley bitched and slipped it on. " Now be a dear and go die." Ashley walked into the field and the door shut. Leaving Bulma alone.

'HEY! YOU BITCH!" Bulma yelled and banged on the door. "Damn I hate her!" Bulma turned back to the empty lazer holders and saw all that was left was a red one.

She sighed and slipped it on. 'might as well or Chi will never forgive for not having 'fun'.' She went to the big door opened it and walked in. The door slammed shut behind her and she snapped her head to her left.

There were huge clumps of green and blue lazers everywhere, but she didn't see a single red one.

ZAP! Someone tagged her and yelled for the others to go after her. There were about 8 blue lazers coming up to her and 3 green ones.

Bulma shrieked and ran into the darkness of a path. It had walls all around and there didn't seem to be any exit. She continued running and then found a fork in her path.

'Damn just my luck!' Bulma shifted nervously and just ran right.

"She went this way!" She heard a kid yell and they all continued following her.

She got out of her tunnel and finally found about 7 different paths to take, up down, around , or under? She chose under. She ran under a balcony path and coughed when fog was sprayed in her face. She slowed slightly then picked up pace when she heard them yell split up.

'Why me!' She ran into an area of mirrors that seemed to betray her sight and she couldn't find her way out. This way and that she saw herself and green lazers approaching!

"NO!" Bulma yelled and turned around too fast and SMACK, ZAP, ZAP, THUD!

She ran right into a mirror and fell to the ground while getting hit twice by greenies.

"Hey! I found her!" One yelled and called the others.

Bulma looked up at them and felt something leak into her eye.

Vegeta hid in his Hiding spot waiting to be found. But nobody was even running by him!

He was a red lazer! There were only 2 in the whole game and everyone should have been looking for him! Where was Kakarot?

He grabbed his lazer and left his 'spot' He slowly went out on a balcony and peered down.

There! He saw the other red lazer running into the mirror area and a whole group of blue and green lazers following it.

"Damn!" He held his gun and ran to a ledge and jumped down on the intersection of paths and took the 'up' one. The other red player needed some serious help and Vegeta needed a little action.

Bulma curled into a ball and hid her head in her arms as players crowded around her shooting her. Where was Chi? She wouldn't hit her while she was down. Not even Goku…or Vegeta.

"Yes! We are victorious over the red!" A guy shouted and continued shooting her, gaining tons of points in the process.

Vegeta peered behind a mirror as he slowly approached the group. The first thing about lazer tag is not to be seen and don't get cornered.

He heard a whimper and glanced at his fellow red player and saw aqua hair spread on the floor.

'Woman? Is that?' Vegeta had no time to think . He just needed to grab her and get them back to the spot. He jumped out in front of Bulma and started shooting every one in sight.

"Run! Its Vegeta! Get Out of here! Retreat!" They yelled and ran back to their bases.

Before they could come back though Vegeta tapped Bulma on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Wha? Huh?" Bulma looked up into dark eyes and was lost in them. She knew these eyes.

Vegeta hauled her to her feet and pulled her after him as he ran back to the spot. Bulma struggled to keep up but slammed into him when he stopped.

"OW!" Bulma yelled clutching her head.

Vegeta pulled her in the small closet area and pulled her head up close to his eyes so he could look at it in the dark the best he could. He noticed a dark brown color running down the side of her beautiful face and figured it was blood. (red in light, brown in dark).

He pulled out a band aid from his pocket (trainers come prepared) and stuck it to her cut.

"Thanks." Bulma said dreamily, still lost in his dark eyes. (she doesn't know its Vegeta, but Vegeta knows its her).

Vegeta looked down at her and smirked. He titled her face up and placed his mouth on hers. Gently kissing her and slowly moving his tongue across her lower lip.

Bulma gasped but returned the kiss. It felt so right! She lifted her arms and placed them around her neck and his arms found her waist. Pulling her towards him even more.

She could have sworn she heard thunder and lightning in the back ground.

She slowly pulled away and looked back at his face.

"Do I... know you?" She asked but smiled.

"Stupid woman." Vegeta chucked. And pulled her against him as she was beginning to back up.

Bulma slammed back against his chest and the lazer fell from her side.

This time she did gasp! "Vegeta?" But she was silanced by another oh-so passionate kiss.

****

**_YEA OH YEA! I'm good!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!  
NO REVIEW NO CHAPTER!_**

**_I hope everyone liked it! I did!_**

**_BlondeVeo2_**


	4. Base Taken!

_**Hello everyone….glances at the dirty glares well….lets see…..**_

_**runs away**_

_**anyways! On to the chapter! Hehehe.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Ask me.**

"Oh my Gawd! What a night!" Bulma yawned and stretched over her bed. She was completely exhausted. Her legs ached and the cut on her forehead was throbbing. But for some reason she felt great! She could probably go run a mile and scream the whole way.

She smiled to herself.

"What a –great night." Thoughts of that evening then came running back into her mind.

How could she ever forget what had happened.

She never thought something so unexpected would happen to her. It made her feel quiet special.

**That night-**

"Stupid Woman"

"Vegeta?" Bulma's breath was taken away as she was silanced with another kiss.

She wrapped her arms slowly around his neck, completely forgetting where she was, or that she had a cut bleeding on her forehead.

'Wait! What am I doing? This is Vegeta!' Suddenly Bulma pushed away and her eyes widdened.

"Vegeta? Vegeta. It is you! What do you think your doing?" She yelled at him, trying to hide her embaressement. Although her cheeks proved otherwise.

"What in the hell does it look like Woman? And I just saved your ass! So quit the bitching!" Vegeta yelled back.

Bulma blinked a couple of times trying to get a grip on what was happening. She was being chased by all the other players, and she ran into a mirror…..and then someone grabbed her hand and pulled her away. 'That was Vegeta? But why would he do that? There are tons of other players he could have saved…probably Ashley..' She rolled her eyes and looked back at Vegeta curiously. Who was actually staring back at her.

"Um! Well!" Bulma blushed a bit and laughed nervously. "Where are all the other red players? It seems like we're the only ones." She backed up a bit from him trying to get away from his intoxicating body. How could he have kissed her like that? He hates her!

And she hated him! Right?

Bulma's mind was sky rocketing. She didn't know what to do!

"Are you kidding me? Is this your first time playing or what?" Vegeta was giving her the famous 'what the fuck' look. So she galred back at him.

"No I havent! Sorry I don't live here like you and Goku!" She crossed her arms over her vest and stood there.

Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms as well.

"We DON'T live here. We WORK here woman! And there are no other red playeres!

There are only 2 in the whole game! Kakkarot was supposed to grab the other red vest so we could team up, but obviously he must have grabbed a blue or green. Probably to go suck face with his new wench." He sneered at her and looked away.

'Why did I save her ass! All she does is bitch and complain. I should have left her. Wait. Why the hell did I kiss her? I don't even like her…right?'

Their heads instantly shot up as they heard footsteps running by. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and pulled her deeper in the hole and shh-ing her to be quiet.

Bulma gasped as she was yet again pulled against him.

' Why does he have to smell so good?' She shook her head quickly and grabbed the gun at her side. Payback is a bitch!

After the running footsteps had passed, Vegeta almost pushed her away.

'damn! She smells so good. It even felt like she was fitting perfectly in my arms- Wait what the hell?'

Vegeta shook his own head and slowly walked out of the tunnel. He grabbed his gun and glanced back at Bulma who was standing just inside of it looking at him.

"Your on your own. Im outta here" Vegeta suddenly sprinted around the corner and was gone.

"Wait Vegeta!" Bulma yelled and ran out of the cove. "hey! Where did you go!"

She looked around and all she saw was black and smoke.

'okay Bulma don't worry. Its just a game. Your not afraid of the dark. Your not. Now get out there and find someone to shoot. Not Vegeta. You don't need him. Or his help…or his..' Bulma groaned to herself. Damn her for liking him so much.

" Time to go!" She prepped herslef and ran in the opposite direction of Vegeta. If he wanted to work alone and that's his problem. She could handle it, just as long as she didn't fall again!

She ran down a ramp and twisted corners here and there, when she spotted about 6 blue players huddled in a corner.

She ducked back behind a wall and peered around it at them.

'Is that their base?'

**Vegeta-**

"Damn!" Vegeta turned another corner then pressed back against the wall.

Why couldn't he control himself when he was around her? 'that kiss ment nothing! It will never happen again!'

Although he knew if they got alone like that again he might not be able to stop himself.

She was a geek. He was a jock. He should be more focused on Ashley right now.

'Ashley? Where the hell is she?' He hadnt seen her all night.

Actaully seeing her right now could help him out. Maybe get his mind of the blue-haired beauty…But then the thought of kissing Ashley of Bulma didn't seem so great.

The woman was a great kisser. Although it seemed like she had never done it before…

'STOP!' He yelled inwardly at himself. He didn't want her! He didn't like her.

'Then why did you save her and patch up her cut?' That one voice in his head started questioning him.

'because she is the only red player and i don't wanna lose!' He yelled back and quickly ran up a ramp as some green players approached.

'You like her a lot and you know it.' The voice shut out and Vegeta's head snapped up to his right.

Three green played approached the opposite corner but hadnt seen him.

Yea. Shooting some ass would definatly get his mind of that infuriatingly gorgeous female.

He jumped out of his place and shot the three before they could blink, then ran back to the ramp and jumped down to the first floor. Time to find some bases.

**Bulma-**

Bulma cautiously inched her way around the base, hoping they wouldn't see her and found her self in the perfect postion to shoot them all and the base.

'This is great Bulma! Shoot them and the base and then maybe Vegeta wont think you're the worst player ever!'

Although she remembered she really shouldn't care what he thought….but still….

She crawled a little closer and gripped the gun.

The blue players were all huddled around their target so it couldn't get shot and were wispering amoungst themselves.

'Now or never!' She yelled to herself, stood and jumped out of her place firing madly at all the players.

They soon were down and the base was wide open.

"PERFECT!" She squealed in delight and shot at it a few times and grined inwardly when the buzzer went off all through the maze, to notify all players that the blue player's base was out.

"Oh yea! Go me!" She jumped up and down a few times and ran to the second floor ramp to hide from any approaching players. But not before making a face at all the blue players she had shot.

**Vegeta-**

As he was getting closer and closer to the green base, a loud buzz went off.

'Blue base down' the voice in the buzz said and was then quiet.

'Who got the base?' He looked around and noticed all the blue players were running towards their base and all the green were still hiding.

"Woman?" He thought outloud and then shrunk back in the shaddows as he heard a girly giggle.

"Oh Goku! You really should be doing this here" A moan was heard and another giggle.

"Don't worry Chi. No one knows we're in here!" Gokus voice filled the room around them and he coninued with his kisses along her neck.

"KAKKAROT!" Vegeta jumped out of the shadows and shot at them both.

"You took a bue vest?" He looked at Goku and then Chi Chi who were both leaning against the wall slightly sweating.

'how disgusting.' Vegeta thought and then glared at them.

"You were supposed to take the other red lazer you oaf!" Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed.

"Oh Vegeta! Im sorry man! I thought you wanted green! My bad!" Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed.

"Chi chi and I were just umm…well"- Goku started mumbling when Chi chi but in.

"He was showing me some foot ball moves!" She stood and straightened her shirt. "Right honey?"

Vegeta glared at her and then turned away.

"Yea I bet harpy. Do you know who im stuck with for a partner? That blasted woman!"

He yelled back not being able to stand looking at them all hot and bothered from eachother.

"Oh you mean Ashely? Vegeta come on. How many times have you dated her and you cant handle.."- Goku was cut off as Vegeta blurted in.

"Not her! You idiot! That Bulma girl!"

"OH! I told her to take a blue one though! And leave her alone Vegeta! She's my best friend!" Chi chi stood and swatted at Vegeta.

"Are you kidding? She ran into a mirror and I had to save her ass!" Vegeta tried to then hide that blush that started erupting on his cheeks.

"Wait you saved her? 'Geta you've never helped anyone in the game before…" Goku stared thinking outloud and walked around Vegeta.

"What did you guys do? HUH?"

He got all up in Vegeta's face and started grining. That grin was too much, Vegeta pulled back and stood ready to smack the jerk, when they heard an all to familiar scream.

"Bulma?" Chi Chi yelled and ran to the opening of the little room.

She looked out with her gun just in case and was then thrown back against the floor by another body.

"Chi Chi? Is that you?" Chi Chi looked up into the blue eyes of her best friend and laughed.

"Hell yes! Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you!" They laughed and started getting up.

"The hell you have harpy! You were too busy sucking face with this loser!" Vegeta pointed at his friend and crossed his arms.

"Well that doesn't matter. Guys HIDE!" Bulma pushed Chi Chi off to the side and ducked as a pack of blue players ran by.

Vegeta and Goku both looked out of the opening and glanced at Bulma who was in the tornado postion.

"Are you the one who shot the blue base Bulma?" Goku asked and helped his girlfriend up.

"Of course!" Bulma jumped up and grinned!

"Who else could?" She ran up to Vegeta and laughed in his face.

"HAHAAHHAA!" She danced around him playfully and giggled somemore.

"Shut up woman! I got distracted by these two!" Vegeta growled and pushed her away.

Goku and Chi Chi looked at eachother and shrugged.

**half hour later-**

It was now over. The game had ended and in the end, the green team had one.

They ended up taking the red base, which both Bulma and Vegeta forgot about and they took over all the rest of the blue players.

Coming in second was actaully the red. Since Bulma had captured their base, they had ended up gaining enough points to not come in last.

And Blue? Well. They lost. All they did was manage to shoot Bulma a few times.

Bulma and Chi Chi were arm in arm and were leaving the building giggling and gossiping. The rest of the time they were playing, they were just having fun and running around. Vegeta and Goku had run off incase they could make a shoot for the green base. Obviously they hadnt. But they had, had fun none-the less.

Behind them was Goku and Vegeta strutting angriyl behind them.

"I cant believe we lost!" Goku whined and kicked his feet.

"I cant either! This totally sucks!If you woulda taken the red vest like I said, we wouldn't have!" Vegeta growled angrily and continues walking hands in his pockets.

"Now now boys you did fine!" Chi Chi giggled and turned back to them. "It was a lot of fun! "She released Bulma and grabbed her boyfriends hand.

"Come on Goku, come walk me to my car!" She laughed and pulled Goku away, while winking and Bulma and gesturing at her to call her later.

Goku sighed and followed her. "Sure thing sweety"

That left Bulma and Vegeta alone…again.

Bulma smiled at Vegeta who just looked away.

"Its your fault you know! If you hadnt ran into that damn mirror!" Vegeta told her sternly and started walking towards her car. Might as well walk her to her car too…

Bulma smiled as he started escorting her to her car without realizing it and laughed.

"Probably but it was still fun!" She then blushed as she remembered the kiss. How could she have forgotten about that! She looked down at her feet and tried to think of something else.

Vegeta stopped and glanced at her. Was she blushing- damn! 'that's right! That kiss…..' A slight tint of pink colored his cheeks and he cleared his throat making it go away.

Bulma looked up at him curiously and sighed.

"Im tired. Thanks again for helping ..uh me tonight, and I'll see you later."

She grinned at him and started walking herslef the rest of the way

"Woman. Just wait." Vegeta called after her and followed after her.

'oh jeez' Bulma thought. 'Here it comes…Hes going to yell at me for the kiss..' Bulma clenched her teeth and looked at him hesitently.

"Yea?" She stopped and turned to him.

"Theres something I want to know." He cleared his throat again and made a grab for her arm when-

"Oh Vegeta! Baby!" A screaming ashley came running out of the builing and jumped up infront of him, blocking his view of Bulma.

'Bitch' Bulma thought and tunred back towards her car.

'shit!' Vegeta inwardly cursed and watched Bulma turn away.

"Hey Vegeta you busy now? Im thinkin you and I should ditch this place and you can come over for a bit. Huh? Sound good?"  
Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and started sucking on his ear.

Vegeta disgustedly pushed her off and tuned to Bulma. "Im going to call you. Tomarrow."

He told her sternly and looked at her.

Bulma blinked a few times and nodded slowly. Had he just refused Ashley? And did he just say he was going to call her? Her questions pounded her mind as she got in the car and somehow found herslef driving home.

"Its true.." She told herself. "I do like him."

"Vegeta?" Ashely stumbled back and watched as the blue haired geek drove away.

"What was that for?" She pouted and reached for his arm. "Don't you want me?"

She pouted and looked at him.

Vegeta's face twisted up into a disgusted sneer after he made sure the onna had left.

"Don't ever touch me." He growled and stalked off towards his truck Leaving Ashely alone.

"It cant be!" She told her self and then looked off at the car driving away.

"Shes a geek!"

**Current-**

Bulma grinned again on her bed. That was the best kiss she had ever had. Actaully it was the only kiss. But it made her knees weak, and all she wanted to do was see him again and beg him to kiss her.

But he was going to call tomarrow! He said he would!

'oh I have GOT to tell Chi Chi!' Bulma reached for her phone and flipped it open, hitting the speed dial for her best friends number.

It rang a few times as Bulma was busy thinking about Vegeta when she realized-

"Hello?" Chi Chi answered half asleep.

"He doesn't have my number!" She yelled into the phone!

**_TAAADAA! WOO HOO!_**

**_How was that ? Was it long?_**

**_I hope you all liked it. I worked hard!_**

**_Now. I promise this time. Review another chapter!_**

_**BlondeVeo2**_


End file.
